Talk:Lydia (Skyrim)
Are we sure you can't marry her? Perhaps whoever was playing that video just hadn't done her companion quest yet? What? She disappeared after Farkas joined me for the one quest. She hasn't been seen since. - Rogue Sergeant (talk) 19:23, November 12, 2011 (UTC) If you seem to have lost Lydia and you own the house in Windhelm Whiterun, she should be there waiting for you. Also you might want to check back at Dragonsreach, or Skyhaven Temple if you made her a Blade. : That happened to me too after the same quest. She wasn't in Dragonsreach or Breezehome. I had to enter the console (~) and enter "player.moveto A2C94" to teleport to her, and she was in a very strange room not connected to anything else. To get out of there I then used "coc whiterun". : She also reverted to her default inventory. She may be found in Breezehome even though your character doesn't own the house. That's where I found her after dismissing her (and long searching). My character had the key to Breezehome in her inventory at the time (pickpocketed). - Snusmumriken71 (talk) 11:21, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Hearthfire Glitch Lydia is my steward. When I ask her to furnish entry hall (1000 gold) she says, "I'm sorry, but you are a bit low on funds at the moment even though I have over 20,000 gold. It's annoying. This is at Lakeview manor and I have two kids there (Runa & Lucia) who were just attacked by a giant. Lydia helped defeat it. . . Just adding random details now 02:42, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Marriage Issues After buying the amulet Lydia has no response to it. She's been traveling with me for several real-life hours so is this a bug or am I missing something? 07:22, November 13, 2011 (UTC) : Rumor is she has a randomly triggered quest you need to do for her before she'll marry you. 15:18, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :Rumor is false! 02:39, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Does Lydia have a weight limit like the player? If she does it's not apparent. :She does, I'm afraid, but I've yet to work it out. 23:41, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Its a few hundred, whatever it is. Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 23:48, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :: I know.Her weight limit is 192 without/239 with her default items. I don't think she actually has a "companion quest". I think it's a rumour originating from the idea of "getting the medallion", meaning the Mara necklace you get from a Temple of Mara and not part of a quest, but people assumed there was a quest where you get a Lydia-specific medallion for her. Also I think people read about quests for the guild called The Companions, e.g. "a companion quest", and mistook it for the idea that your party members have quests. They're called followers in this game, anyway, not companions. There are Companions but no companions. Tropxe (talk) 08:23, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Can anyone confirm that we can actually marry Lydia? I've yet to be able to do so. Of note, I've beaten the entire main quest. So it's definitely not that. She's also yet to have a quest come up, though I guess it's possible it could be triggered by some other side quest. A lot of npcs do have a quest they want help with before they'll marry you though. Oh and my main is a female, if that matters. Maybe some are gender locked and others aren't? I dunno. But if anyone can confirm they married her and if she had a quest, that would be great. WikiJen (talk) 14:55, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I have a Nord male, have played 30+ hours, mostly with Lydia by my side (In fact, she has never been 'dismissed'), and as yet I cannot marry her. 16:18, November 15, 2011 (UTC) (Tayasuune) If you mess around with the console commands (pc obviously) I understand its possible to marry her, I have yet to do so myself because I'm still deciding if I want to marry her or someone who dosen't already follow me around as their job... descisions, descisions... - Savior of Tamriel #84692 You CAN marry her. The fact that Prima's startegy guide has an entire page or two of the characters and requirements for marriage with them. The requirement is you have to be thane. if you played aligning with the stormcloaks and overthrew balgruuf you have to ask the new jarl of whiterun to become the thane again. Like it was said above, marrying her is bugged. I'm an Imperial-supporting thane of Whiterun and I don't get the dialogue. And yet when I picked up Jordis after becoming thane in Solitude, it immediately gave me the dialogue. Just need to hope that it fixes the bug with a patch.Cganale (talk) 01:54, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Is there any way we can confirm if she is actually meant to be marriable? I've seen someone say that if she's following you when you talk to Marama she doesn't get flagged as marriable, but if she's not then she does. I haven't tested this myself. And now that Lydia's page has been edited by someone to reflect that the guide may in fact be incorrect, I have to question it myself. Scynix (talk) 03:09, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :I find the issue is still ongoing, even in April and with the 1.5 patch applied (I'm actually at 1.5.25.0.5), and I have dismissed Lydia as follower, so I have no idea why the dialogue option is no appearing. :Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 15:49, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Issue resolved, bought Breezehome. Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 17:03, April 8, 2012 (UTC) I have the Amulet of Mara (multiple ones, in fact), I have Patch 1.5 (and the most recent patch, 1.6, and I also have Dawnguard), I am Thane of Whiterun, and I own Breezehome. I still can't marry Lydia. Help? Octagonapus97 (talk) 01:03, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I have only played for 40 hours and have done as far as diplomatic immunity on the main questline and I married Lydia. My character is also a female. But after I married her I lost her as a follower and haven't seen her for ages. 22:54, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Confirmed Marriage Since WikiJen asked for it I can confirm marriage with Lydia on the PC. However I had to use the following console commands enable marriage: Prid 000A2C94 Addtofaction 19809 1 Note that just activating here did not work. I had to use the prid command. --Atlan Da Gonozal (talk) 16:56, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Could you please be more specific as to exactly how you used that command? In game (PC) I hit the ~ button and what I assume is the console command screen comes up. Then I type in 000A2C94 then ENTER, at this point it says something like "expecting end of line" then I type 19809 1 (both times with the square brackets) and it says "not saved" or words to that effect. What am I doing wrong?? JoheJaxon :Don't type the brackets. --jimnms (talk) 20:41, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :Got it thanks Jimnms...oh yeah! :6/4/12 I went and talked to the priest in Riften and bought the Amulet of Mara from him. I turned around and talked to Lydia to see if she would respond to it. She did. I didnt use any console commands. It just let me. I was a bit skeptical at first so i went along with the marriage and we did indeed get married. Is there something wrong with my game? Or am i the luckiest guy ever? :OOPS: I just read that there was an update that allows you to marry her if you're Thane of Whiterun. :It doesn't work for me, though. Octagonapus97 (talk) 17:27, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Lydia's morals Does Lydia care if you steal stuff? At least stuff not in Windhelm? :She doesnt care who you steal from or who you kill, she is however very vocal :about trespassing. She wont leave your service or attack you, but you wont be :able to talk to her while doing so, and any attempts to or just at random :intervals she will say "Youre NOT supposed to be here". She also wont sleep in :any bed thats not expressly yours (for example: shell sleep in your house or in :the Dark Brotherhood, but in the Thieves Guild shell ONLY sleep in your :assigned :bed and she wont sleep anywhere in dungeons and the like. Seems like :useless information till you realize shes an unlimeted source of blood at any :time of day or night for some certain members of Skyrim =P) 16:17, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :No, she doesn't care what you steal or who you kill. Infinite arrows Don't all followers offer an infinite amount of arrows if given only one? I'm only pointing this out because under trivia in her article it states that she will give an infinite supply of arrows. I used Uthgerd the Unbroken to give me an unlimited supply of steel arrows. 23:21, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Mages College She randomly attacks the mage college if you take her with you there - wolfyakakunsman Ok,so I go to the mage college to complete a quest for J'Zargo and I have Lydia with me.I complete the quest and I find out I can have him as a follower now.So I dismiss Lydia and a Dragon appears.So Lydia with her arrows,J'Zargo with his shock magic,and I with my flame magic defeat it.So Lydia continues to walk home when J'Zargo attacks her!She next to my flame atronach so I think it explodes knocking her down right away.So I ask J'Zargo to become my follower and when Lydia stands back up J'Zargo kills her! :*( 16:13, June 29, 2012 (UTC)Gaming_Guru567 Lydia Prefers Staves I dont know if this is true of all followers, but she LOVES staves. She will gladly and intelligently use any staves you give her. Mine is equipped with a summon frost atronach, a chain lightning, and the magic draining stave from the mages guild quest, and her typical battle routine is to summon a frost atronach, dual wield the lightning and mana draining ones till in melee range, then switch to stave and shield for the remainder of the fight, occasionally switching to the sword i gave her. When idle shes typically equipped with sword and shield unless we just got out of combat and shes still dual wielding staves. 15:42, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :Lots of Followers are good with staves. The housecarl of Windhelm, Calder, is :amazing with them. StarlinSkyrim (talk) 03:15, January 17, 2012 (UTC)StarlinSkyrim Ok,this may be a blonde question but do staves=scrolls? 16:29, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Gaming_Guru567 :Staves=Staffs. Just say staves out loud; the a in staves is short. Staff ends with an f, so when pluralized, the f gets changed to a v, like with leaf and leaves. : 22:58, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Lydia, my love. Lydia is set to become my favourite video game female. There is something about her that is both affectionate and inane. I feel strong desire to facepalm at her attempts to quell my enemies, thus resulting in her getting detonated by an errant fireball of mine and an immediate Quickload. I have a special place in my heart for Lydia, I cannot live with her and I expressly cannot live without her. I regulary find myself about-facing in the on a trail only to not see Lydia due to her inate drive to stop and look at a rock. I think to myself "dumbass..." as I see her in the distance running at full speed to my location; she always manages to find me, right after I am done needing her. Lydia is my personal Dragon Bone carrier and she takes this position with the seemingly objecting statement "I am sworn to carry your burdens..."; Yes, my love, yes you are. I will travel with Lydia to the ends of Nirn, I will fight for her life with every quickload and **sigh, I will hand her every Dragon Bone and Dragon Skin she can carry. She is my housecarl, my companion, my imbecile... That is all Loststory08 (talk) 16:53, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :Weirdos... 18:04, :November 17, 2011 (UTC) :That was absolutely hilarious. Please, write more! :23:25, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I sacrificed Lydia to Boethia... I love this site. It specifically says not to post nonsense, and yet this is allowed. Furthermore, I don't see any goose-stepping nazi's like Bref and Rpeh from uesp.net "I'll ban you! Ban ban ban!" Yeah, buddy. This is just a website. Watch me gives two &$%&s. 'Lydia - Carrying Capacity bug' Lydia has an empty inventory and i am currently unable to give her a single item because it says she cannot carry anymore stuff. Here is how it happened : I decided to level conjuration by casting soultrap on her until she leaves my service and then just tell her to follow me. I did that over and over again until i have attained level 100 in conjuration. Then i noticed that bug with her inventory. I have no idea what to do with that.... any ideas? I'm on PS3. 03:55, November 19, 2011 (UTC) The Q If you are attached to your current game and don't wish to start over the best work-around I can suggest is dropping items and instructing her to pick them up. This is also a great way to bypass her carry weight limit. 01:45, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Its a bug. Everytime you kick her out and hire her back, she has an extra 7 lb bow added to her inventory. The easiest way to fix this is do this, 1. Take away all items you give her by "Sharing your burdens". 2. Open up console by typing ~ 3. Click on Lydia, and type "removeallitems" 4. Now fast travel somewhere and her default armor will be back, but the carry weight should reset to normal. Trust Lydia is the only follower/companion I trust. The rest are all mentally challenged. Also... She will sometimes dual-wield staves (which is pretty cool). Following the recommendation of the TES wiki I killed Lydia and respawned her to get her with an updated level. After that, I removed the corpse of the old Lydia by using the disable command. Now after a while I sent the new Lydia home and she vanished. Upon trying to get back to her using the console to move to her, the game moves me to where the corpse of the first Lydia was. What should I do? Don't do it ever and make a new game. I dare you to do the whole thing legit. Combat Style I have been traveling with Lydia for a while now but all she's been using so far is a bow and arrow set and almost never does melee. Is there a way to change their combat style? Have you given her mele weapons? She has to have them in her inventory. 00:16, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Combat behavior and skills Combat Behavior and Skills Using disable/enable I found that her light armor stat doesn't improve, and her two handed goes up about 20 points. I should have taken a screenshot, but it's easy to test. with getav (skill). But the reason it seems she favors two handed over one handed swords is because they're stronger for her. I have a a ebony two handed sword with no upgrades. It's like 21 damage for me. She had a skyforge steel sword that was 3x damage upgraded (epic) and she chose the ebony sword. Once I used disable and enable. She "leveled". Before her weapon stats were one handed 21 I believe and ther two handed was 20. Once leveled her one handed sword jumped to 75 and her two handed stayed low at like 40ish. Ofter witch she'll never touch nor favor a two handed sword. What made me look this up is because my first test run I got lost and leveled a bit and she didn't favor two handed swords when I finally got her. Started a new save and have not checked the wiki she favors two handed, To test why I used console. In short I think her figures should try to be list over simply saying "she favors two handed swords" has it's subject to change depending on when she spawns, and after these test it's clear she was ment to be one handed and shield. Also her sneaking is infact low mine being 15.00, but she has never alerted anyone to our postion like..never ever..and I'm stealth too. This section as a whole seems influenced one person experience over a group testing without trying to check the facts, I believe this should be checked and rechecked for fact's sake. 01:23, November 22, 2011 (UTC)AssassinboySlim We have found that all followers, Lydia included, will equip enchanted rings and chains/amulets that boost their skills. Ours now have dual enchanted chains and guantlets fortifying archery and one-handed, (48% ). They also have two dual enchanted Daedric swords, one flame and shock, the other frost and shock, but they never have dual wielded. They also have Daedric bows with the same enchantments. When they are using the bow, they seem to be using a hunting bow, (or an imperial bow), but their arrows do set enemies on fire. We also have enchanted their armor, which we have changed to glass as it increases their carry weight, (they don't seem to have the perc for weightless armor). We increased their sneak and carry with enchanted boots, which helps some, but we have found we can sneak better without them following, (plus, they tend to jump the gun, starting combat while we are trying to pick pockets, etc.). We enchanted their helms with fortify archery and watrerbreathing, and they sometimes follow us underwater in caves, but usually stay on the surface in open water.DarthOrc (talk) 09:04, January 6, 2012 (UTC)DarthOrc : Followers don't get the benefit of enchantments that fortify weapon skills. It's rather disappointing but it's been thoroughly tested. I personally tested Lydia with One-Handed Skill by giving her 140% in Fortify One-Handed Enchantments and she did no more damage with than without. 07:45, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Dagmar I believe so too, the advice hasn't been tested like I said before, as I now have a bugged NPC that I can't teleport to and don't know how to fix that. Worst Follower Ever? As i was riding with my horse through some woods and stuff, suddenly 2 bears appear, the typical brown-ish bears, not anything special. I was bored and didnt want to fight, so i avoided them, but one of them bit my horses' arse, so Lydia had to bring justice! She quickly engaged the two bears. At this point, ill note that she has equipped an Ebony Warhammer of Epic quality with a pretty decent fire enchant on it, and a full set of ebony armor, all upgraded and enchanted with various stats, mainly fortify health stats and some resists. Also ive given her a necklace and a ring of +30% twohanded damage each one. That said, im level 47, had Lydia since ALWAYS etc etc. Anyway, back to our little story; she engages the bears, starts hammering one of them and i simply stay ontop of my horse and admire her. When suddenly, she cries out I Yield! and i notice one bear is full hp, other is around 25%. So, i decide to get off my horse and rescue the damsel with the uber epic armor/weapons etc from two lousy bears. before i completely dismount my horse (takes around 2 seconds), she DIES. Yes, SHE DIES in a FULL EBONY armor set, fully upgraded, fully enchanted, with an EBONY WARHAMMER, equally upgraded and enchanted form TWO Frikking bears.. Im totally frustarated, facepalm and im about to load my previous save when i notice that my horse started engaging the bears. It quickly killed the one with low HP, engaged the 2nd one (the bears never touched me, after Lydia, they went on to the horse) and KILLS IT ASWELL WITH MORE THAN half of its HP remaining. So, i didnt load, but instead i looted her body completely, rode off and let her useless corpse to rot in the sun. Most useless follower, EVER. Gonna get that arrow guy from 1st town you go into after Helgen instead. : Lydia has no armor perks so even normal Legendary Ebony Armor will not get her close to the 567 armor rating required to get the maximum physical damage resistance of 80%. Lydia also doesn't appear to have weapon skill perks. I tested her for One-Handed perks and she has no damage bonus perks and she probably has no Two-Handed damage bonus perks either. Followers do not get the benefit of many enchantments including enchantments that fortify weapon skill so depending on what enchantments you used they may have simply been useless for her. : I've found that the best apparel enchantments to use for Lydia are Fortify Health and Fortify Stamina enchantments in every item slot that will take them. If you have 100 in Smithing and Enchanting, all 5 Enchanter perks, Insightful Enchanter perk, Corpus Enchanter perk, Extra Effect perk, and Ancient Knowledge, at level 50 you can equip Lydia to make her virtually indestructible even without any Smithing perks on the heavy armor side of the perk tree or the Dragon Armor perk. My Lydia can consistently solo a Giant and two Mammoths simultaneously on Maximum Difficulty. 07:59, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Dagmar : Arrows and Lydia : The section detailing Lydias use of arrows is incorrect. It currently specifies that she has an unlimited supply of iron arrows which cannot be picked up by the player. In reality Lydia generates the best arrow given to her, and the dragonborn CAN pick them up. I've been using Lydia for weeks as an infinite ebony arrow generator. Of course its not a very reliable way to get good quality arrows as it takes so much time. : ( 02:17, July 22, 2012 (UTC)) I accidentally killed Lydia I accidentally killed Lydia when I was suddenly mobbed by hired thugs (I mistook them for their leader) and I'm just wondering if it is possible to bring her back? I miss her and feel bad for killing her 14:18, November 27, 2011 (UTC)Woolfy :On PC: Ressurect her. On anything else: reload a save in which she was still allive and continue from there. --Thekorot (talk) 15:02, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Stat bug? So, funny story... I go to Halldir's Cairn with my enchanted legendary ancient armor equipped Lydia for the first time in ages to do two quests in one (to get Meridia's beacon and Rjorn's Drum, both of which ended up in the same quest). Now I've only STARTED to level my melee skills; being sneaky running around with an uber-bow of doom kind of calls for some patience and caution so I'm unaccustomed to outright sticking big sharp things in soft bodies and my reflexes/reactions show it. I turn a corner and make a swipe with my Blades Sword... Akaviri Slice!, right? Well, unfortunately it happens to be Lydia. And she dies -- in one blow. Now let's get this straight, I get a sneak critical on most anything at this point of the game and I can kill it outright. This was no sneak critical. To top it off -- the armor I gave her? The chest piece alone had an armor rating of about 1100+. Weird. So, I check her stats, start poking her with my console and use getav '''to check her values. One-handed skill is good, so is heavy armor and block... 100 each. That doesn't have anything to do with it, right? So I move on, I check her '''health and it's at 590. No way a single attack could have done her in... two, maybe three but not one. So I move on and check her armor rating (damageresist) and to my surprise it's barely over 200. That can't possibly be right. So I strip her down (bow chicka bow wow), take my armor from her and check her armor rating again and its '-1302'. That's messed up. So she's either hardcoded to be horribly or she has some serious cooties that drops her armor rating to Never-freaking-ever-land. So, I try fixing it... and I type in setav damageresist 0, which, as you might know manually sets her base value to 0... nope. Anyone else noticing this? Give it a try, poke her (just once) while in console and share what the hell is possibly up. NovaZero (talk) 15:57, November 27, 2011 (UTC) : Just a quick update, I'm thinking on it now and it might have been due to the Marked for Death bug.... I might have hit her with it earlier. This was pre-1.3, so I have no clue if that issue was addressed. Knowing bethesda, though -- it's like it's not. Oddly, the bugs that BS fixes are usually the inane stuff people can fix themselves which is admittedly agitating. In any case, started a new a game and her stats are updating properly and her armor rating appears normal. NovaZero (talk) 01:59, December 15, 2011 (UTC) While I have no hard references and cannot confirm I have read throughout the interwebs that Lydia will level with the player but there are instances where her stats lock in place, making her useless at higher levels. I've experienced an issue similar to this myself on Xbox 360. This bug -should it exist- does not appear to be definite, as I've had playthroughs where she has held her ground with harder NPCs. 01:48, November 30, 2011 (UTC) My lydia was mobbed by some undead and killed. Is there a way to get her back? 01:23, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes, there is a way to get her back. It's called Load Game! Commands It seems she doesn't like being told what to do. Whenever I try to give her a command now, she will say "okay, got it" but never do anything. Anyone else? Retardedmoose (talk) 01:42, December 2, 2011 (UTC) After the jarl assigned her as my housecarl, i went to talk to her and she said: hey skeever butt! in a ghostly voice.Then i told her to follow and she said lets go in her normal voice. What the fuck?! 18:58, December 10, 2011 (UTC)Any last words? Too late! -The Terror Mask That happens with me, as well. I tell her to do something and she says "got it" and doesn't move. I was thinking maybe it's because I'm in her way or something. Because when she gets closer or I move and ask her again, she does it. 23:08, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Disappeared from Game I can't find Lydia anywhere in my game world, I never used her as a follower so I know she isn't dead. I don't own the windhelm house, and I haven't made it to Sky Haven Temple. She isn't in Dragonsreach or Breezehome either but I recall her saying she would move there. WTF? Edit:No, not thane of whiterun and she isn't in any of my houses(I only own markarth house and Breezehome) 05:06, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Are you Thane of Whiterun? And she'll be in your Whiterun house not Windhelm. Epzo (talk) 21:37, December 21, 2011 (UTC) You have to be Thane of Whiterun for her to appear. Retardedmoose (talk) 21:06, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I chose the Stormcloack side of the civil war, but before I started, I sent Lydia home to my house in Whiterun. Now she's gone, completely disappeared. Is this supposed to happen as she was technically aligned with the Imperials? What happened to being sworn to protecting me? RobotMagician (talk) 19:33, January 9, 2012 (UTC)RobotMagician How to pickpocket Lydia's default armor. SOLUTION: You can remove Lydia's default armor, or any other follower's. I'm not sure if you necessarily need 100 pickpocketing skill, but that's what I had. There is a 9% chance of stealing her armor with high pickpocket skill and the Perfect Touch Perk. So when she's told to go home, she is available for pickpocketing. You save as you're crouched right behind her to steal that armor. Then you steal it. If it didn't work, reload the save and try again and again until it takes. It worked for me. Now I'm going after every lady follower everywhere.. 06:00, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Lydia WILL wear Light Armor! I just want to say that Lydia CAN wear light armor! I originally did it with improved Guilded Elven armor. If my calculations are correct (and the UES wiki's information on Heavy Armor is correct), she will wear any light armor improved to a level higher than about 48. This may be wrong, the formula I came up with may be incorrect, so conformation on this would be appreciated. I used the following formula: (base armor rating(34))+(.004(modifier from the UESW) x skill level(100)) x (base armor rating(34)). Also, I can and will upload pictures of Lydia wearing the light armor if anyone doesn't believe me. AmbigramMan (talk) 23:01, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure about the calculations, but my Lydia wears Light Armor. Glass Armor of Major Squire (or something of that nature), which fortifies Light Armor by 19 points. --— Radical D (bother \ 22:56, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Lydia attacking Giant Bug? ---- I recently did the companions quest involving the killing of three mammoths and two giants to rescue some family heirloom for a person in Whiterun. The mammoths weren't a problem, but I had a weird glitch when fighting the giants. The last giant managed to hit Lydia (I usually dodge their attacks), and she flew hundreds of feet into the air, as usual. When she landed, she was in the position that you see most bandits in when they are dead and lootable, but I was able to talk to her just fine. I walked around with her a little bit, and she floated along, face down, following me wherever I went. I was able to fix the glitch after a little by attacking her a few times until she unsheathed her weapons, which caused her to stand back up. Has anyone else seen this glitch? Where oh where has Lydia gone? I have no homes bought and if shes in Dragonsreach where specifically is she supposed to be? I need her for my companion!!! BillyBilly.p.scott (talk) 16:28, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Did you check the in-game time? There was one instance where i couldn't find her anywhere in dragonsreach and then I found out it was midnight. So she was probably sleeping, or something. 23:12, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Weapon Preferences? She has strange weapon preferences. I gave her my Skyforge Steel Sword when I first began bringing her along. I've upgraded it to epic quality that does 47 damage. I just looted a glass sword and gave it to her to hold, but she equips it even though its damage is only 29. --jimnms (talk) 08:05, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Probably just that lydia, and maybe all npc's, will go for the one with the highest base value. As different things affect the 'damage score' like any points you put into weaponskills. It looks like she preffers two handed weapons and heavy armour too, so just be aware of what you give her to hold in dungeons if youve made her 'nice things' to help her out. Kinelfire (talk) 17:08, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I think Kinelfire is wrong about the two handed weapons because she only equips the two handed i gave her when it's the only weapon in her inventory.She usually equips an ebony war axe with a dwarven shield and occasionally her staff of flames,but I do agree about the heavy armour because she never equiped her elven shield of frost so I destroyed it at an arcane enchanter :P 16:50, June 29, 2012 (UTC)Gaming_Guru567 Behind the scenes vs. Notes Hello, just popping by to say that "Behind the scenes" is really an improper name for what is essentially a "Notes" section. I understand that the Manual of Style doesn't list a "Notes" section, however, I think that is because the Notes section, at least in its current form on this page, falls under the Main Article area, as it includes extra information about the subject that some players may want or need to know. The "Behind the scenes" area, as stated in the Layout Guide, is used for background information on the subject, such as its orgin, creation, etc. If it is really that important that the Manual of Style list every single possible header, then maybe "Notes" should be added to it. Not to mention the fact that almost every single page on the wiki has a "Notes" section, so I don't think we have to worry too much about breaking style ;). If you admins still disagree with me, then I guess I have no choice but to follow your flawed leadership. AmbigramMan (talk) 07:46, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :I decided to postpone responding to your message until speaking with other Staff members and editors of the wiki. It appears that we've decided to replace both "Notes" and "Behind the scenes" sections, on all pages, with "Trivia". The "Notes" section was not a standard popularized or wanted by us. Editors simply added it without being aware of our Manual of Style. I would appreciate it, if we could all abide by this new standard. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 11:08, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Main info - Quote and Bug Missing Quotes: "You are not supposed to be in here!" -When approached or you try to communicate with her in some areas such as Dwemer Museum or East Empire Company Warehouse. "Allright,what is it?" -when asked to do something "What do you need? -after she asks "Allright,what is it?" "Anything else?" -when you wait in the spot for a while after she asks "What do you need?" "Hey,Watch it!" -when Dragonborn runs into her Bug: ' When in Dwemer Museum or East Empire Company Warehouse, it's not possible to talk or trade with Lydia as she repeats the first quote above. If she gets hurt, she keeps on crawling the entire stay in these locations even when healed. When following into Dwemer Museum and ordered to "wait here" (only interaction available) when leaving Dwemer Museum again during the Theives quest, she stayed behind and did not follow outside. She reappeared 3 days later in "breezehome" (as usual when left behind). SpLiX (talk) 11:33, January 30, 2012 (UTC)SpLiX lydia appears as werewolf Can anyone please tell me how to fix lydia from always appearing as a werewolf even when I give her armor. I don't understand,explain.How is that even possible unless you somehow got her to join the Companions and she recieved werewolf blood? 16:34, June 29, 2012 (UTC)Gaming_Guru567 Lydia summoning? Has lydia ever summoned anything? I was walking by one of those dome shaped ruins and killing a few frostbite spiders and a skeleton lurking inside. In the midst of looting i heard the tell tale sound of a frostbite spider walking towards me i turned around to deal with the bugger but stopped from swinging my sword because the name above its head was "lydias frostbite spider". Has this ever happened before? You know what i found out what it was, she is using a staff of zombies so she must have revived one of the frostbite spiders when i wasnt looking. I know this because she just raised a draugr in front of me and it says lydias draugr. Death? back in house? Well she died on a mission and i dident think much about it. then one day i got "home" to the home Breezehome in Whiterun, and there she was, dead in the guest room. a little bug i would say Kasan94 (talk) 20:15, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Death at a Marriage After accidentally killing Lydia, a while later I got married. My marriage was delayed after attending the ceremony in the temple of Mara and finding the dead body of Lydia had spawned in the room along with my wife's family and some friends. I was unable to get married and had to reschedule the ceremony after moving the body into the back room. Perhaps a bit of possible quote trivia. The quote "''I am your sword ''and your shield." may be a reference to a similar line, "''I am your shield, I am your sword." spoken by Cortana to the Master Chief in the Halo Series. I can't post this, so maybe someone else will think it worthwhile. Thanks. - s00p3rb4k4 Few Questions About The Patch 1.5 Update Patch 1.5 Update Anyone on steam update then marry Lydia, does she give you the lovers comfort ability? Does she open a store? Does she have a wife dialog or refer to you still as thane? I need to know this before the update reachs Xbox 360 and I marry her. I wanna know if its worth it or keep going with my new file and just marry who I married before. PS 3: Unable to marry Lydia after becoming a Thane of Whiterun, tried on new game data and old saved data. Could anyone else confirm this ? ---- On the PC I married Lydia after the 1.5 patch and she does have a store (and will share the profits with you if you ask), has wife dialogue as well as a mix of respectful dialogue. She will call you Love and other endearments as well as addressing you as "My Thane" at times. Lovers Comfort? unknown, as I have not figured out a way to sleep with her yet. ;-) Tallarain (talk) 21:22, March 31, 2012 (UTC)Tallarain Tallarian: To get the Lovers Comfort you must move into Lydia's home 1st. Did the option "You're Home Is Fine" pop up or just the homes you own. Cause you unlock lovers comfort by sleeping at your lovers place 1st. Then you can move them to your home. Lydia Agression Okay, here's something. I was at the Imperial Camp in the Rift with Lydia for the quest where you ambush the Stormcloak wagon with weapons and gold. After I told Lydia to leave, the Imperial soldiers said "Official Imperial Buisness. Be on!" or something like that. She didn't leave the camp even after it told me 'Your follower has left your service' and after crafting some spare armor I hear sword slashings and fight sounds. I turn around slowly (my computer is horribly laggy and it's a miracle skyrim still runs on it with lag nearly all the time, even on low quality, but i'm used to it. Anyways..) to see an Imperial soldier lying dead and then I see Lydia engaging another Imperial. I tell her to follow me again and then immediately ask her to return home. She starts to go home again and when i turn around 25 seconds later, guess what? There she is, having another swordfight with another soldier. I also tried to get her in Imperial heavy armor, but she only put on the bracers and boots. (I did it because I was expecting a Whiterun style battle, except Imperials on offensive.) Anyone know what the hell is going on there? P.S. Stormcloaks hatin on me being Imperial doesn't help, and also I'm not crazy like some of you guys for Imperial/Stormcloak sides (like yelling LONG LIVE ULFRIC or FOR THE EMPIRE). P.P.S. I have almost 13 mods running, most of which are extra items/locations/spells/ect. A very small amount is look/performance related. So it could be mod related (When I first had mods, I removed them all because 1 prevented me from talking with Arngeir or that other Blades guy during Elder Knowledge.) Sorry for all the offtopicness, but seriously, anyone got an idea about what happened here? Stealing from lydia? I gave lydia some steel plate armor and just now dicided to take it back from here due to her recent ebony armor upgrade, Whene I did take it back from her I saw that I got over encumberd, so I droped it and it said steal, so because I wanted to see what would happen (considering I took it from a bandit) I picked it up. The gaurds did nothing but Lydia said, "you could have just asked." so being curious about this I repeated this a few mor times and I got another little text saying, "I guess you can have that." in that kind of way your friend would say to you. so is this a bug or can you really steal from Lydia? PLEASE ENLIGHTEN MEEEEE! :D . . . There have been numerous items I have crafted myself that I have given Lydia, but when whatever reason I have taken them back they have become 'stolen'. ---- Has anyone had this happen? Ocelot006 (talk) 03:06, April 8, 2012 (UTC)Ocleot006 "Lydia will not be able to carry any extra weight if you cast soul trap on her enough." Huh..that's not how soul trap works, pal, i suggest for this to be removed. 11:28, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Narnia...? *Strangely enough, Lydia keeps being transported to some weird purple cross shaped room filled with corpses of random Skyrim villagers, with her inventory and everything else reset to default. Even stranger is that there is no way out of the room except for four holes at each end of the cross, where if you walk through them you fall off the map. Has this happened to anyone else? **That "room" is most likely the area where Named NPCs get despawned too upon death. does anyone know how to revive her (via console command? (PC) 22:22, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Mistake on the page for Lydia I looked toward the trivia section of "Lydia" and found that some grammatically inept fellow typed a word incorrectly in a way that was both hysterical and unavoidable. "The player can give Lydia a single arrow of the best type they can find and she will use an infinite supply of them arrows." Let me stress the error again. "....THEM arrows." I'm going to bet some gold that the person who made this mistake has some redneck in their blood. While I find this error to be unbelievably funny, I do hope that someone with special privileges to that particular page will make changes as soon as possible. Lydia and Staffs So I was in this cave on a mission about Meridia's Becon and during a battle with a corrupted shade,she was using a staff of flames.We defeated it easily,but even after we defeated it,she was still shooting flames out of the staff at the wall.She finally stoped but then i couldn't talk to her.So I hacked her off a nearby ledge using my axe and she returned to normal(I would've killed her with one more hack so I got lucky). 23:58, June 28, 2012 (UTC)Gaming_Guru567 Speech = Marriage? For a long time, I have not been able to marry Lydia, despite having Patch 1.5 (and 1.6 and Dawnguard), being Thane of Whiterun, and owening Breezehome. Today, I increased my stealth skills to maximum via the Oghma Infinium glitch. I put on my Amulet of Mara and tried to ask her one more time. To my surprise, the dialogue was available. So, might Speechcraft have something to do with this? Octagonapus97 (talk) 18:46, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Lydia as a Steward Lydia is one of the NPC's that can be hired as a steward to buy materials for building your house in Hearthfire. If you open dialogue with her near your started house with Hearthfire installed, you will be able to ask her if she is interested in being your steward, to which she will reply something along the lines of "I'd be more than happy to be your steward." After this, she may only be used as a steward when she is not a follower, and when she is not a follower, will wait at the house she was nearest to when she was hired as a steward. Her dialogue will also change when talking to her about steward-related things versus when she is your follower. On an unrelated note, PRAISE JESUS, Lydia has been given additional dialogue when asked to trade items, and no longer always says "I am SWORN to carry your burdens". This is potentially my favorite part of the update so far. Anyone that plays Skyrim and has Lydia as a follower knows how annoying this was. She still says it occasionally, but not nearly as often as before (i.e. every fracking time) Koreticus (talk) 05:24, September 5, 2012 (UTC) In skyrim, in the hearthfire update, i asigned lydia as my steward for my house in falkreath. I then fight in the war of whiterun on side with the stormcloaks. after that I come back to my house and lydia is gone. I even checked solitude to find her. Question: where could lydia be? 20:02, December 24, 2012 (UTC)Skyrim player Typos... "Infinitely". Missing punctuation on quotation. "Y" shouldn't be capitalized. There are a few other minor problems with grammar which make understanding the subject immediately confusing, but that's a matter of speculative opinion. Keystone Gray (talk) 22:18, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Added quote Lydia has a dailogue I've witnessed when she and I encounter any elf thieves or bandits. She will cry out "Go back to your forests, Elf!" as well as I've heard her say to Dark Elves/Argonians "Your kind have no place here!" 01:48, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Lydia's Voice The other day I was listening to a book-on-tape called Rogue Angel and swore the lead character, Annja Creed, sounded familiar. Sure enough, when I cecked the credits for the voices, it is Colleen Delany. According to several posts, she also provides the voice of Lydia. (XBOX) I keep losing Lydia and can never find her. I teleport to the breezehome, but she's not there. How can I get her back? 13:52, September 26, 2012 (UTC)Dragonborn XBL and Steam gamertag: DEATHtrooper112 In the trivia part, where it is said that Lydia is the deuteragonist and that she can fight along side the dragonborn against Alduin, does it mean that Lydia can be brought to Sovngarde without console commands or mods? Sumthingsup (talk) 17:16, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Factual correction I would like to point out that she's not the 1st potential follower in the game, as by doing a simple miscellaneous quest in Riverwood Faendal OR Sven will join you. She, however, is the 1st (and probably only) follower unlocked via the main questline. 23:15, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm trying to marry Lydia and I alredy have the amulet but she doesn't respond, is this a bug? or am I missing something? 20:48, November 25, 2012 (UTC) If you marry Lydia, can you still have her as a follower? Or does she have to stay in Whiterun? 20:53, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Question: If you marry Lydia, she cannot be your follower, right? 04:42, November 27, 2012 (UTC) she will still follow you. there is nothing that will effect her folowing you (except death) Cheatcodechamp (talk) 04:46, November 27, 2012 (UTC) To marry Lydia you must first purchase Breezehome. Skrim Hearth-fire bug In skyrim, I have a home in the falkreath hold because of the Hearthfire update. I then asigned lydia to be the steward of the house. After that, I later fight with the stormcloaks and take control of whiterun. when i come back to my home, lydia was gone. I even checked if she was in solitude. Question: where could she be? 19:56, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Skyrim player